


Underhoot High

by GeminiGuardian98, Kyle_Matheson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Nerd and Jock au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is a undergoing work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_Matheson/pseuds/Kyle_Matheson
Summary: Working SummaryOur main protagonist is starting a new year at Underhoot High. The final year the most significant year. But yet this is a year full of changes and new friends, enemies and love too.  I bid you stick around and watch as this drama unfolds and we'll see what will happen shall we?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	Underhoot High

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a project that has been on my mind for a couple of years now. The nerd and jock au inspired this, but this is my spin. Please don't hate me. 
> 
> Also, like to thank my co-author for reading through this jumbled mess and sticking with me.

Error groaned, rolling over in his bed and snuggling into his sheets, hugging his stuffed bunny close to his chest. He could hear his alarm for school going off on his bedside table. Groaning again, he raised a hand and patted the table’s surface until he felt his clock and tapped the off button. He sighed as silence filled the room once more, staying snuggled under the covers for a moment before getting up, stretching his arms over his head. Sighing, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, humming to himself.

Getting dressed quickly, he grabbed his already packed laptop bag and left his room, heading downstairs and hearing a noise in the kitchen. Pausing in front of a photo frame on the wall, he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his fingers before resting it over the individual in the dress in the photograph. “Morning, Mom,” he whispered, before carrying on into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was rather bright, the sun filtering in from the large bay window and sliding glass doors. Another individual, not much taller than Error, with similar colouring - though white was the most predominant - was standing in front of a stove, putting some final touches on what seemed to be an omelette.

“Morning, Dad,” Error said, sliding into a chair at the table. The other nodded with a smile, walking with a limp to the table, two plates of food in hand. “Good morning, Error. Did you sleep well?” He asked, taking a seat across from his son.

“It was alright. I can’t believe summer is over and the new term starts today,” Error answered, beginning to eat with a happy hum. His dad always made the best breakfasts.

“Indeed. Only one year left for some of you, and then you have one year remaining. It feels like such a short amount of time,” the other said, smiling. Error nodded with his own smile, drinking some juice from the glass beside the plate.

“Looking forward to seeing Ink this year?”

Error choked on his drink, coughing as he put it down and covered his mouth, coughing a few more times to clear his throat before looking at his dad, a robust yellow blush lighting his face.

“Dad, please! You can’t just ask that” he whined, embarrassed.

“Why not? It’s not a secret between us that you like Ink. I’m just curious if you're going to do something about it,” he replied with a smirk.

“I…., I don’t know. I doubt that anything will happen at this point. And besides, from what I heard before summer started, Ink is thinking about going away for college to become an art teacher,” Error explained, looking down at his food and using his fork to play with it.

The older skeleton sighed as his son became upset at the thought of his crush, leaving the area to go to college. “Well, all the more reason to do something now, then. But eat up - we need to leave soon” he encouraged, picking up his empty plate and placing it in the sink before leaving the kitchen to grab a bag from atop the sofa in the spacious living room.

Error nodded and finished up his food, thinking about what his father had said. Could he do something about it this year? Would Ink return his feelings? Error shook his head. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. 

Done with his food, he copied his father before grabbing his bag that he had put down on the floor by his feet, double-checking that he had everything in it, and zipped it up. Shouldering the bag, he walked into the living room and followed his father out, getting into the car outside of their home. Buckling up, Error gazed out the window as his father started the car and drove toward Underhoot High School.

The drive wasn’t long, but it was quiet, and he couldn’t help but get nervous the longer it went on. He breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled to a stop in the parking lot, in front of a sign that said ‘Mr. Light.’

“Thanks, Dad. See you later?” Error asked, getting out of the car with his backpack. His father nodded, waving Error off with a smile. 

Error smiled brightly as he headed into the school from the side entrance nearest the parking lot. There were already students in the halls, talking or walking to their homeroom classrooms. He was honestly glad that his homeroom was the same as it had been the year before. He doubted he could take it if he had to get used to new people and a new teacher, since meeting new people, or just people in general, made him nervous. Heading down the left corridor, he soon came upon the history and geography classrooms.

Walking into Classroom H3, he went ahead and took a seat near the back, toward the window. He pulled out his notebook and began to doodle design ideas on the first few pages. Error was so focused on it that he didn’t notice as the classroom got fuller and fuller, but he finally took notice when a voice echoed from the front.

“Alright then, students. Welcome back, and welcome to the newbies as well. My name is Berlin Agency, and yes, you can call us by name at your age. You’re not children anymore, but adults working toward a future.”

At the front of the class was a dog monster with brown and black fur, grey peppered all throughout. His eyes were a deep green, and while he seemed quite stern by his facial expression, his tail was wagging slightly, giving away that he was happy to see everyone. “I’ll be taking attendance, and then you can talk to each other until the first period starts. If you have to change classrooms, you can head there at any point after attendance is finished,” he stated, before grabbing a clipboard off of his desk.

Slowly, Berlin started to take attendance. Error replied when his name was spoken before going back to his sketches, but jerked his head up when he heard a voice next to him that was so smooth, it sent his soul pounding.

“Here, Berlin.”

Error swallowed heavily, daring to glance to the right where the voice came from and had to look away in case his face was bright yellow. It was Ink Stencil, the most creative and carefree person in school - and, in Error’s honest opinion, the most attractive, too, but he guessed he was a little biased since he’d had a crush on Ink since middle school.

Attendance concluded soon after that and people began to talk again, with Error desperately wishing he was not sat where he was as he listened to Ink chat with others about what they did over the summer. Error looked up at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it read 9:30. Stuffing his notepad back into his bag and shouldering it, he gave a nod to Berlin before standing up and leaving the classroom, a couple of other students who also had classes elsewhere exiting as well.

Pulling out his schedule, he read the room number before quickly making his way there. Underhoot High School had five computer rooms, three of which were regular classrooms, and the other two were more for study purposes or places to socialise. Heading into Computer Room 3, he took a seat behind one of the computers and logged on with his student code, but also pulled out his personal laptop and logged into that as well.

Glancing at the clock, he hummed. The teacher would be there soon, and he could only see a couple of other students. He honestly hoped that they had no group work, or this was going to suck royally. Eventually, a young skeleton monster entered the classroom. His right socket had a crack going down it from the top and no eye light, while the other socket held a pale red-eye light. He wore a fluffy jumper with large pockets on the front, jeans, and white trainers. Over his shoulder was a laptop bag, which he placed in the teacher’s chair before logging in to the main computer.

Error could hear whispers from the other students about this young monster and how he was going to get into trouble for using the teacher’s computer. Error scoffed, surprised they hadn’t figured out that the young monster was their teacher. Focusing back onto the large board, he hummed softly as he noticed that the other had put up a presentation for them to see and that there was some stuff that they had covered the previous year. Error felt intrigued and was honestly interested to know how the teacher would fare.

“Good morning, class. My name is Dazzle Helix, and I’ll be your new computing teacher for the year. I hope your memory is good because we are going to cover the basic topics of last year, and then dive straight into this year’s topics. I expect you to do the reading, but I am here to help you if you need it,” he said with a smile. 

With that, Dazzle turned back to the presentation and began to teach. Error was amused and amazed as this new teacher began to go over the previous year’s topics, even asking them questions on what they thought, or how would they fix the code they were viewing if it came up in error. Error eagerly began to type notes, and even began to copy down some of the algorithms.

Lesson time passed by quickly for Error, and he found that Dazzle was very engaging with the class. He was honest when a student got an answer wrong, but he wasn’t nasty about it and didn’t belittle them, either. He just showed why it was wrong, and then how to solve it. Error hoped that Dazzle was kept at the school. It would be a nice change of pace to have a lesson he actually enjoyed.

Error jumped when a throat cleared behind him, and he jerked around, blushing brightly as he realised Dazzle was standing behind him. Dazzle gave a smile at his student, He had noticed that Error was rather quiet, but genuinely interested in the subject matter he was teaching, and could honestly see Error going far if he intended to go down the computing career path.

“As much as I have enjoyed seeing such hard work in this subject, Error, I do suggest you go get something to eat so you’re ready for your classes later,” he said, amused, before walking away to begin packing up his own things.

Error looked at the time on his laptop and cursed to himself as he quickly began to save everything and pack up his things, too. With a yellow face, he grabbed his bag and left the classroom in a hurry. Not watching where he was going in his rush to get to the cafeteria, he collided with someone. Grunting, he reached out to steady himself just as a pair of hands grabbed him to keep him on his feet. 

“Careful there.”

Error froze, but slowly forced himself to look up, and a soft sunflower blush seared itself across his cheeks as he realised who he was pressed up against. It was Ink Stencil, his secret crush. Jerking back and out of Ink’s arms, he looked away, trying to force his blush down. “Thanks,” he muttered, shifting the straps of his bag nervously.

Ink gave a smile. “No problem,” he replied as he looked over Error discreetly - or at least he was trying to be discreet. He loved the outfit the other was wearing: a black jacket with a blue dragon stitched on the breast, with a red shirt that looked well-worn underneath it. Blue jeans and black trainers completed the look.

Error noticed out of the corner of his socket that Ink was looking him over. Was Ink checking him out? Or was he horrified by his clothing choice? Error didn’t know the answer, but it made his blush burn hotter.

“I g-g-gotta go,” Error managed to stutter out. A glitch snuck in and made him embarrassed, so he walked quickly around Ink and toward the cafeteria. Ink blinked as he watched Error make an escape toward the lunchroom behind him. He chuckled softly, sighing dreamily. “So cute,” he whispered, before walking on toward his own classroom.

Error sighed, relieved, as he entered the bustling cafeteria. Gripping the straps of his bag tighter, he went over to a table where no one was sitting and took a seat. Opening his bag, he took out his lunch box, which held a sandwich, diced fruit, and some chocolate. Smiling happily, he tucked into his food. It didn’t take long before a tray was set down on the table in front of him.

Looking up, he smiled softly at the skeleton monster standing in front of him. The other wore a black shirt with lines of gold on the seams and buttons. His pants were a dark purple and on his feet were boots of an even darker purple. On top of his head was a golden circlet with a crescent moon in the centre.

“Morning Nightmare,” Error mumbled quietly as he took another bite of his food. Nightmare smiled back as he took the spot across from Error. His tray held a salad, garlic bread, and some sort of sponge dessert with white icing. He used his fork to pierce a bit of lettuce and ate it, considering Error in front of him with a slight frown, before it curved into a smirk.

“Did Ink talk to you today?” Nightmare questioned, watching as Errors cheeks glowed gold, and he chuckled calmly as he ate a bit more. “So he did then? You’re a delight to tease Error, but you seem rather tense… Everything alright?” he asked, concern seeping into his expression. Although it was invisible to others, Error could see it clearly.

Error sighed softly, putting down the bit of strawberry he had been eating. “I bumped into him in the hallway… He pulled me close to him so I wouldn’t fall. We were so close together, and I swear I saw him looking me over. I don’t know if he was checking me out or feeling disgusted that he had touched me or if he had been offended by my clothes or if he was checking me out,” he rambled, getting himself worked up.

Nightmare blinked at the word vomit spilling from Errors mouth. ‘Seems he’s really worked up about this… Jeez, these two need to hurry up and confess already,’ he thought. “Error, I’m sure everything is fine. Did he say anything about your clothes?” he asked with a sigh.

Error took a deep breath, letting it out with a long sigh as he thought back to the interaction with his crush, then realised that Ink hadn’t actually spoken more than a few words. If anything, he had been really quiet. “No, he didn’t say anything about my clothes,” he answered, and looked at Nightmare, unsure why the other had asked.

Nightmare chuckled, shaking his head “Then he was most likely checking you out… Or checking you over for injuries, whichever you prefer,” he stated, smiling. Error grinned dreamily, having only heard the first part of what Nightmare had said as his imagination took over. Nightmare rolled his eyes when he noticed the dazed and far-off look in Errors eyes, knowing that the other only had heard what he wanted to hear. Honestly, he was really happy for Error and was hopeful that the two idiots would get together before the end of the school year. 

The duo chatted happily for a while, asking each other how their summer had been and talking about how they should meet up soon after school. Error pulled out his phone and looked at the time, sighing as he realised it was half-past already and began to pack everything away. Nightmare watched for a moment before packing up as well, taking his trash away to throw in the correct bins. Coming back, he found Error zipping up his bag, so he grabbed his as well, and together, the pair left the cafeteria.

“What do you have next?” Nightmare asked. Error sighed softly before answering “History with Berlin.”

Nightmare nodded and, with a brief hug, parted ways with Error, heading down a corridor to the left that led toward the library. Error carried on walking and made his way back to his homeroom, as it was also his classroom for history. Entering, he wasn’t surprised to see Berlin already sat at his desk at the front of the class, eating his lunch. Error quickly moved to his preferred seat and began to take out his notebook for the subject, getting his desk set up the way he liked it to be when he had to write anything.

Glancing at the clock, he groaned, seeing that he still had some time left before class started. As Error waited, other students started coming into the room, and with them was someone he didn’t recognise. They were a skeleton monster wearing a white jacket and a red shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and around their neck was a red scarf. ‘We don’t get new students very often, especially not at this point,’ Error thought as he watched the other for a moment while they took a seat near the back. Error had to admit he was curious about the new person, but he wasn’t interested enough to approach them.

Eventually, the class began, and Error started taking notes, but as it went on, he realised that the content wasn’t what they had been learning the previous year - it was like they were starting completely new material. Error glanced up and looked around, noticing that a lot of other students had already taken their seats. Sighing, Error hoped that the lesson passed quickly.

Error wasn’t surprised when Berlin did not bother with introductions and jumped straight into the unit. Maybe he was trying to compensate for the new material that they had to learn. Berlin did seem pretty angry as he was teaching.

Error was in the middle of drawing a timeline for the period of history they were learning, as Berlin had paused for a bit to let the students process what he had just gone over. Error was thankful that Berlin did this regularly at the beginning of new school years, as he otherwise might have struggled in the subject.

“Oh, yes. Class, welcome our new student, Geno Serif,” Berlin announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go the first chapter is up and I eagerly wait to see what you guys think of it. For chapter two there's a couple of characters that could possibly be next. Error, Nightmare, Geno or Ink


End file.
